Elijah's Daughter
by magicaleye
Summary: What if Elijah had a daughter? What if that daughter turned out to be Caroline. How would everyone adjust with having Caroline being part of the family? Especially how would Klaus and Hayley adjust? Klaroline and Haylijah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *The twins and Hope are in this fic.**

 ***Hayley and Elijah are together.**

 ***Will be a love triangle between Matt, Rebekah, and Marcel.**

 ***Elena is still asleep.**

 ***Stefan and Caroline did not get back together like in season 7**

 ***The story is loosely based on season 2 of the Originals but the timing is different given that fact that Hope is 5 and the twins are 3**

 ***Definitely Klaroline**

 ***Bonnie and Kol will get together, sorry Kol and Davina shippers but Davina will be in this fic.**

Flashback 1430

"AHHHHH." While screaming in pain. A young women with blonde hair was giving birth.

"It's a girl." Said the caregiver.

"A girl." Said Elijah Mikaelson who was now while smiling, never thought he would have a girl. Considering he has 3 brothers and 1 sister. He thought the baby would be having a boy but given how he watches over sister he was delighted that it was a girl.

"Can I hold her?" The young women asked, and with that the caregiver handed over the blonde hair baby girl to the new mother.

"She's beautiful." Elijah said.

Before the new mother could reply her eyes began to close and hear head leaned back. Worrying Elijah screamed out "Carolina!" and took the new born out of her mother's arms and placed her in the caregiver so that he can try to save the mother of his child.

Elijah then bite down onto his wrist placed his wrist into Carolina's mouth so she can drink the blood.

But nothing happen Elijah was too late. Carolina had no blood in her system so that means Elijah could not turned Carolina into a vampire, now he was a singled father to his baby girl.

A baby girl who Aunt and Uncles have no idea of her existing since Elijah was for sure his youngest brother Niklaus would kill the baby right in front of Elijah for punishment about not telling the family about the baby in the first place.

Elijah then cried knowing he could not save her.

Elijah took his baby girl out of the caregiver arms and compelled her to forget about him and about the baby and told her to bury Carolina somewhere in the woods so that no one could find her.

Elijah then flee out of the cottage and ran far away with his daughter in his arms and into an abandoned cottage so he can have a moment with her.

The baby was now crying really wanting to be held by her mother and was probably hungry.

Elijah rocked the baby back and forth and said "Shhhh its alright Carolina it's alright daddy is here." And he then continued "that will be your new name Carolina Rebekah Mikaelson."

Flashback ended.

Elijah who gasped on what he just remembered had no idea what to think. He couldn't even escape since his own mother captured and chained him to a wall. Was this a trick? He thought to himself. How could I be a father to a baby girl when I'm a vampire? This has to be Esther's doing!

Ester then came back into the room and said "now that you know the truth. I say it's about time you reunite with your daughter now don't you think."


	2. Chapter 2

"Reunite, what do you mean?" Elijah ask not really sure what his mother is talking about.

"In 1428 you met a young women name Carolina Andrews and you two fell in love a few years later she was pregnant with your child, a daughter, however after Carolina gave birth she died and you and your daughter fled to another cottage. Yes to answer your question that I know your dying to know. Niklaus and your siblings does not know about Carolina or your child. You've kept it a secret along with the help of a few Bennett witches along the way." Esther said explaining to Elijah on what he just saw in his mind.

"How was I able to produce? I'm dead?" Elijah asked Esther,

"Where not entirely sure of that either but I can say that I'm working on it." Esther said.

Elijah who said nothing just put his head down enduring all of the information he just received. First he was in love with a women you he doesn't remember. On top of that he has a daughter out there somewhere waiting to reunite with her father. Also his siblings do not know any of this he was going to be daggered again.

"Is she still alive?" Elijah asked.

"You're daughter. Yes she is she lives in a small town you all know too well." Esther said.

"Mystic Fall." Elijah said. "Does Bonnie Bennett know about my daughter then since she was staying with the Bennetts throughout centuries?"

Esther who stood silence for a few minutes before answering his question.

"ANSWER ME!" Elijah shouted at his mother.

"No she does not know however let's just say that one of her best friends is your daughter."

"Who is she then?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline Forbes. We will be meeting her very shortly." Esther said.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls

Caroline Forbes was getting ready to take her daughters to dance class for the evening. The clock read 4:50 and they had to be at the studio by 5:00. Great she thought they were going to be late and Caroline Forbes does not do late.

"Girls, hurry up were going to be late and you know how Mrs. Lindsay doesn't like when families show up late so hurry up." Caroline yelled from the bottom of the stairs. And with that a knock on the door appeared Caroline who groan didn't want to deal with people right now but had to answer it since her mother didn't teach her to be rude.

Once Caroline opened the door she saw an older lady with a brown hair and wearing a black jacket and black pants smiled knowing that Caroline has no place to run.

"Hello may I help you?" Caroline asked and with that the older lady raised her hand and flip it causing Caroline to knock down in conscious. The older lady then took Caroline and disappeared while leaving the door wide open.

Meanwhile back to where Elijah was captured

Elijah and Esther stood there in silence having an eye staring contest. Esther who is pleased with herself on having Elijah completely in shocked about his secret not really knowing there was a secret to begin with. And Elijah who is mortified on what his mother is planning for his daughter.

Suddenly a new person appeared carrying a conscious women in a bride style kind of way. Then dropped her on the floor causing the women to wake up.

"Where am I?" The women on the floor asked.

"Hello Caroline. It' been awhile my dear." Esther said.

Caroline who heard that voice before turned her head around and said "Esther, Seriously."

Esther who just smiled and said "good you remember me." And walked over to Caroline while placing her hand on her cheek and rubbing her cheek up and down up and down.

Elijah who was for sure certain that this was his daughter said "stop touching her, and let her go."

Caroline's eyes moved to wear Elijah was chained up knew who he was thanks to Elena but never met him before and said "your Elijah aren't you."

Elijah who was shocked upon knowing that Caroline heard of him just nodded his head and asked "how do you know of me?"

"Elena she told me you're the noble one until you backstabbed us in helping Klaus instead." Caroline said.

Elijah who was relieved that Elena told her about him but then his other part was worried knowing she was a part of the Scooby gang. Before Elijah could continue to talk Esther stepped in.

"Good glad you guys have heard of each other, Elijah would you be so kind of telling Caroline why she is here or should I?"

Caroline who was confuse on what was happening stared at Elijah waiting for an answer she was really hoping Klaus wasn't the main problem on her being here. Clearly given the fact that Caroline changed Klaus hoping Klaus wouldn't open his big mouth and talked about her unless someone got into his mind and saw her. Great she thought.

"Well how about I will tell given the fact Elijah won't say it." The other women said,

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"Oh sweet nephew of mine clearly your dear sweet sister Freya has mention to me quite a few times before." She said walking over to Elijah.

"Dahlia" Elijah gasped.

"Whoa wait a minute there's another sibling and an aunt really!" Caroline shouted.

Dahlia turned her head back to where Caroline was sitting and said "yes my child however there is a new family member as well that you should be really interested on hearing about."

Elijah who closed his eyes and waited for Caroline to hear the big news.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"You dear are the newest member of the Mikaelson Family." Dahlia said.

"WHAT!" Caroline shouted.

Esther who then walked over to Caroline and said "you my dear are my first grandchild you may call me grandmother."

"AGAIN WHAT" Caroline shouted.

Elijah who heard enough said "there right Caroline you're my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline just stood there in silence not knowing how she feel about Elijah being her father. Especially after having sex with Klaus in the woods a few years ago. What! Caroline thought to herself I basically had sex with my Uncle gross gross gross. Well Klaus is not going to like this not one little bit.

Still in silence Esther decided to continue "as you can see Caroline you are very special indeed. Now that my work here is done you and your father can leave now."

"Wait, you're just going to let them go? That was never part of the plan." Dahlia said to her sister.

"No it never was part of my plan I just thought after all of these years Elijah and Caroline deserve to know the truth don't you think Caroline." Esther said.

"I guess. This better not mean I'm calling Rebekah Aunt considering we get into a bitch war fight over everything." Caroline said.

"Of course not, given the fact you know my siblings apparently you don't have to use the title Aunt or Uncle." Elijah said really wanting for Caroline to be comfortable with his family.

"So you said we can go now, unchain Elijah and we will get going. Grandmother." Caroline said who can't stand that fact that Esther is her grandmother. Grandmothers are supposed to give you candy, money, and spoil you. Nope not this one instead she wants to kill me great. Caroline thought. At least she's letting us go for now.

"Yes my dear granddaughter." Esther said

Esther then walked over to where Elijah was chain and unlock the chain Elijah then fell on the ground and groan in respond after being chain up and not being able to eat. God knows how long he was there. Caroline who notice how much her father is in pain went over to him and put his arm around her neck and escape.

Stopping at a hotel in New Orleans Caroline compelled the desk manager to gave her and Elijah a key to a room.

Caroline then helped Elijah get to the room and placed him on the bed. Elijah who was exhausted fell asleep knowing he couldn't keep his eye open any longer.

Caroline then placed back and forth back and forth still trying to process everything. Caroline then found pen and some paper on the TV stand and wrote a note to Elijah saying: Went to grab some blood bags and a phone be back soon. Stay in the room and we will talk once I get back. – Caroline.

And then left.

Caroline walked through the streets of New Orleans and purchased a phone from a store and found blood bags at a local hospital. Got to love compulsion she though. When she was for sure alone she grabbed the phone and called Matt.

"Hello" Matt said.

"Hey Matt it's me Caroline." Caroline said.

"Caroline thank God you are ok? where the hell have you been? Alaric came home from work and noticed the door wide open with Josie and Lizzie in their bedroom closet crying their eyes out because you weren't there. It's been days Care we even consider about calling Klaus. Are you ok?" Matt ask.

Caroline who didn't even realize she was crying said "No, it was Esther who took me. Don't even ask me how she's alive because I have no idea in hell. She told me some stuff and I don't even know how to process everything! Can you and Bonnie along with my girls please come down I really need you guys here."

"Yes were on our way what did she tell you? Do you want Alaric to come to?" Matt asked.

"No given the fact he has history with Klaus I don't think that's a good idea." Caroline said.

"Then why did she take you?" Matt ask in a soft voice.

"Don't tell anyone yet but she told me she told me that I am the daughter of Elijah Mikealson. I have no clue on how that's possible but somehow it is." Caroline said who is still crying.

"Holy- yeah that is a lot to take in damn Care does Klaus know this yet?" Matt ask.

"Haha no, no way in hell. Can you imagine the look on both of their faces since one of them is my father and the other is not only my uncle but the uncle I had sex with. OH MY GOD I had sex with my uncle how sick is that! What the hell am I going to do Matt?" Caroline said.

"Well first I cannot wait to see the look on Klaus's face when he finds out your related to him and also I don't know. In the meantime get to know Elijah according to Rebekah he's the nicest, trusting Original, and once me and Bonnie and the girls get their we will figure this out together I promise. You're not alone in this Care." Matt said.

"Ok I will try to get to know him no promises though. Thank you for coming with Bonnie and my girls one more thing. Can you keep my 'Aunt" Rebekah off of my back I really don't want a bitch war fight with her right now. " Caroline ask knowing how Matt is a soft side to Rebekah.

Matt who just laughed and said "Yes, but I'm not going to do anything to hurt her she doesn't deserve that too."

"Understand thank you see you guys soon. Tell my girls I love them and give them hugs for me please." Caroline said who can't wait to hold her children again.

"Of course. See you later Care." Matt said.

"Bye Matty." And with that Caroline pressed the end button on her phone and headed back the hotel where her and Elijah was standing at. Once at the hotel. Caroline took a deep breath and opened the door revealing Elijah being wide awake and waiting for her return.

Here goes nothing Caroline thought and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

After closing the door behind them, Caroline walked over to where Elijah was standing and reached towards her bag and grabbed a blood bag B positive of course.

"Here I got you a blood bag, it's B positive I don't know which blood you like but B positive is my favorite so." Caroline said to Elijah very awkwardly.

Taking the blood bag from his daughter he said "thank you. Did Esther hurt you at all? Or Dahlia?" Elijah ask. Hoping his mother and aunt didn't hurt his daughter.

"No. I was at home getting ready to take my daughters to dance class then I heard a knock at the door and opened it revealing to be Dahlia and that's all I can remember before waking up in that creepy room."

Elijah was delighted to know that his daughter wasn't hurt but was curious since she was a mother as well and asked "you have daughters? How is that possible?"

Caroline who closed her eyes for a second and opened them and took a deep breath and said "it's a long story."

"Well we have all afternoon before we have to go back to the platform. It's your choice but I would like to get to know you." Elijah said in a warm and soft kinder kind of voice.

Caroline then told Elijah what happen with Kai Parker, the gemini, and then how Kai Parker killed Alaric's wife at his wedding who was pregnant at the time, then somehow transferred these babies into her womb. It wasn't until a couple of months later after the wedding that a group of heretic vampires came to town and one of them revealing to her that she was pregnant. She then told Elijah that she had a C section and had the twin babies.

"What are their names?" Elijah ask.

"Josie after their mother and Lizzie after mine." Caroline said because even though Elizabeth Forbes may not be her biological mother but considering she doesn't even know her own biological mother Elizabeth Forbes might as well be.

"Will I be meeting them anytime soon? If that's ok with you of course." Elijah ask Caroline really wanting to meet his grandchildren.

"I'm glad you ask that, and yes while I was getting some blood bags I purchased a new phone and called Matt and he and Bonnie and the girls are on their way. My kids will be protected right?" Caroline ask not wanting Lizzie and Josie to come in harms way especially if being involved with the Originals.

"They are a Mikealson blood or not, and so are you, both you and your girls will always be protected no mattered what." Elijah said and is glad that Bonnie is coming because he and her really need to discuss some stuff.

Satisfy by his answer Caroline said "Good."

"Do you know when they will be coming?" Elijah ask.

"Matt said there on their way so they should be here later tonight."

Elijah who wants to know how Caroline is holding up after everything that happen ask "how are you really holding up? You can tell me the truth I won't ever push you or be angry I just want to know how you are doing?"

Caroline who couldn't hold back the tears anymore said " I- I-I I don't know this morning I was just Caroline Forbes and now I'm Caroline Mikealson, I have an evil grandmother who secretly probably wants to kill me. I have an aunt who she and I have a not so great relationship. Elena is still in a sleeping beauty curse and I could really use a hug from her right now and everything is changing and I don't know if I want it to or not."

Elijah who now has tears in eyes pulled Caroline into a big hug and comfort her. For a couple of minutes. When he was sure both of them was no longer crying he had to ask "what do you mean Elena is in a curse?"

"Kai Parker. In revenged on Bonnie and Damon he put Elena asleep she can't wake up until Bonnie dies." Caroline said its already been 4 years and Caroline miss Elena dearly.

Elijah who couldn't believe what he has heard said "you have been through a lot haven't you but everything is going to be ok. I promise you."

Caroline who just sniffled and asked "ok. How come I can't stop crying?"

Elijah who just wiped her tears away with his thumb said "it's because everything is still new. I don't expect you to call me father just yet, but if it's ok with you I would like for us to get to know each other. I want a relationship with you Caroline."

Caroline was processing everything that Elijah was saying and said "I would like to get to know you to but how can we? We live thousands of miles away it's going to be hard to get to know each other when I go back to Mystic Falls."

"Well figure it out when the time comes. In the mean time we can stay here in hotel and wait for your friends and children to arrive then we all go back to the platform where everyone is staying." Elijah said.

"Sounds like a great idea. Lord knows I can't come face to face with Klaus right now." Caroline said.

"What did my brother do to you?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to see him that's all."

Not wanting to push Caroline on to the topic of his brother he dropped the question for now. The next few hours turned quickly for both Caroline and Elijah. They played 30 questions and got to know each others favorite food, movies, tv show, music, and so much more. It wasn't until the clock reached 8:30pm when Caroline got a text from Matt saying that they arrived in New Orleans and wanting the address to where everyone was staying.

Here goes nothing Caroline thought as she was mentally preparing herself to come face to face with Klaus for the first time in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you jordanbear for your sweet words about my work. I'm so glad you are loving this story and to be honest so am I lol. Anyway for the love triangle between Rebekah, Matt and Marcel I already know who the endgame is going to be. As for Hayley even though I do love the relationship between her and Elijah I am going to make it hard for them given the fact that Hayley and Caroline hate each other and I agree with you Elijah should always defend his daughter.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Happy Sunday!**

After Caroline texted back to Matt on where they are staying. She keeps getting more and more anxious and nervous on seeing Klaus and Rebekah again. Kol however she never really had a problem with given that fact he only flirted with her once especially in front of Klaus which is never I repeat never a good idea.

Elijah who is watching his daughter move back and forth and back and forth is wondering what she is thinking. Elijah is also getting nervous about seeing his brothers and sister wait sisters, that's still really knew to him. About telling his siblings about Caroline being his daughter.

Let's also not forget to tell Hayley about Caroline. He is wondering how that relationship is going to work out. Let's keep your figures cross. He likes no may we say love Hayley but if Hayley and Caroline do not like each other than he has to be on Caroline side. He wants a relationship with her more than Hayley since he already has lost more than 500 years with her.

Just then a knock on the door interrupted both of Caroline's and Elijah's thoughts. Pretty sure it being who they think it is. Caroline went and answer then door. After opening the door Caroline was relieved when it turned out to be Matt, Bonnie and her girls.

"Mommmmy" the girls yelled and ran towards Caroline. After all its been a few days since they last saw their mommy especially given the fact that Caroline disappeared on them right before taking them to dance lessons.

"Oh my girls, I miss you so very much." Caroline said given Josie and Lizzie the biggest hugs and kissing them all over their sweet little faces. After a few minutes of holding the twins Caroline then went and hugged Bonnie and said "I'm so glad you're here. We need your help."

Bonnie who is just grateful that Caroline is ok said "of course, but with what and why is Elijah Mikealson here with you?

Caroline who turned to look at Elijah then turned back to Bonnie said "I'll tell you in a minute."

Now it was Matt's turned to hug Caroline and Matt said "I agree with Bonnie I'm so glad you are ok."

"Me to thanks for coming it means a lot to me." Caroline said to both Matt and Bonnie.

Matt then walked over to Elijah and said "how are you holding up with everything?"

Elijah who was generally shocked that this Donovan boy asked him that said "she told you didn't she."

Matt just nodded knowing Bonnie doesn't know anything yet.

Elijah who just sigh and said "I'm doing ok thank you for asking."

Matt just nodded in respond.

"Who's that? Mommy." Josie ask Caroline pointing at Elijah.

Caroline who kneeled down to where the girl's heights are and said "That my girls is someone who is going to be part of our lives for now on. Josie Lizzie, I want you to meet Elijah Mikealson, your grandfather. Elijah meet Josie and Lizzie your granddaughters."

Elijah who was gratefully shocked on how fast Caroline let her kids call him grandfather said "it's nice to meet you too."

"You talk funny." Lizzie said,

"Elizabeth Saltzman! You apologize right now. You know you don't ask people that!" Caroline said angrily.

"Grandfather?" Bonnie ask really confuse on what is happening right now.

Elijah who just laughed at Lizzie comment said "it's because I have an accent it runs in our family."

"Our? Caroline what in the world is going on?" Bonnie ask again. Caroline who just thought to herself thank God Bonnie didn't use the world hell in front of the girls and said "well that was the main reason on why I was taken."

"What's taken?" Josie ask her mother.

"Nothing." Caroline said.

"What do you mean I still don't know what is going on here?" Bonnie ask.

Matt walked backed over to where Caroline and Bonnie and said "you will never ever believe why she was taken."

"Wait you know, how come you didn't tell me?" Bonnie ask.

Matt said "because it wasn't my business and before we go we need a video camera to tape Klaus and Rebekah's reactions they are going to be priceless." Caroline who glared at Matt for mentioning Klaus.

There goes Klaus's name again. How does Klaus know my brother? Elijah thought to himself.

"Shut up Matt!" Caroline said. Not wanting her father to know about her history with Klaus yet.

"Why do we need to record their reactions Matthew?" Elijah ask.

"He already knows about Elena being asleep so go ahead and mention her if you need to." Caroline said already figuring out why Matt wants to record.

"So Elena can see it once she wakes up." Matt said.

"Ok I'm going to ask one more time, what in the world is going on here Caroline!?" Bonnie ask this time yelling since no one has answer her question yet.

Caroline who took a deep breath and said "I'm Elijah's Daughter."

Bonnie who didn't know what to think said "what."

Elijah stepped in and took over Caroline's answer and said "In 1498 I met a women name Carolina Andrews we fell in love and had a baby girl, before you all ask I have no idea how I was able to conceive, anyway right after Carolina give birth to Caroline she died. I tried to save her with my blood but she had no vampire blood in her system. I don't remember anything after that given the fact someone has taken my memories. All I know is that I got help keeping Caroline safe from all of your ancestry Bonnie."

After hearing what she heard all she could say was "wow. You're right Matt Klaus and Rebekah's reaction are going to be priceless." Grinning knowing Klaus is going to be pissed.

"Again why is my siblings going to be upset especially my brother?" Elijah ask.

"It's nothing really." Caroline said while holding both Josie hand on her right and Lizzie hand on her left.

Matt who is starting to see the tensions rising said. "Let's get going the sooner we go the sooner it will all be over with."

Everybody agreed to get going. Given the fact that Matt was right and that Josie and Lizzie will start getting tired soon.

The five of them left the hotel and drove to were all of the Mikealson family was staying. Once arrived they got out of the car and walked over towards the front door. Elijah who opened the door and let them in.

Klaus and Rebekah were in the living fighting on what they should be doing on rescuing Elijah

"We need to save Elijah God knows how much pain he is in knowing our mother has him!" Rebekah said

"I know sister I am working –" Klaus who stopped because he saw that Elijah was standing by the middle of the hallway and said "Elijah."

"Yes, Niklaus it's me."

Rebekah who was already in tears ran up towards Elijah and give him a hug and ask "how did you escape?'

"I had help" Elijah then gesture his head so that Caroline knows to join in the conversation.

"Caroline" Klaus said in shocked given the fact it's been years since they last saw each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have been receiving so many kind and thoughtful reviews on this story. So thank you to any of you who has been reviewing my story. Your kind words are what is keeping me going to finished it. Keep those reviews going** **J** **.**

 **Now for what all of you that has been waiting for its finally time to see how Klaus reacts of finding out that Caroline is his niece. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Monday!**

"Caroline." Klaus said.

Elijah who has no idea what the hell is going on here just keeps looking back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. He prays to God he doesn't end up daggered again.

"Klaus. I I brought some friends with me." Caroline said and with that Caroline gesture her head towards Bonnie and Matt and the girls so they can come in and join the conversation.

"Matt!" Rebekah yelled in a excited kind of voice and ran up to him and hugged him as well. He was always very good towards her.

"Hey Beks." Matt said who returned the hug.

Suddenly a new voice entered the room "is that quarterback I hear. Time to place the bets now so who is it going to be Matt or Marcel. Mmm I choose quarterback."

A voice both Matt and Bonnie know all too and couldn't believe who is standing right in front of them Kol.

Matt and Bonnie both groan and said "Kol." At the same time. Not wanting to see him given the fact Kol tried to kill Matt twice and flirted with Bonnie several times.

"Ooh bon bon it's you, and is that Miss Mystic Falls over there to? Man it sure is a reunion going on in this household!" Kol said too excitedly while clapping his hands like a five year old, and who secretly can't wait to flirt with Bonnie and try to pretend to kill Matt every once in awhile because that's what brothers are supposed to do when it comes to boys and his sister.

Kol then continued to talk because well it's Kol "and who are these little ones?" Kol said while noticing two new little people standing in the house while holding Bonnie's hand.

Caroline who smiled when Kol saw her kids said "I guess it's time for the introductions. Kol, Rebekah, Klaus these are my daughters named Josie and Lizzie. Girls I want you to introduce Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus. Kol you see is the funny one." Kol who appreciated the compliment gave Caroline a thumbs up while the girls giggled at Caroline's statement.

Kol you know being Kol said "Nik I've always liked her."

Caroline whos face went red as a tomato on Kol comment tried her best not to look at Elijah's face right now.

Elijah, you see had heard enough about how Klaus and Caroline knew each other said in a low voice "I'm going to ask one more time. How do you and my brother know each other Caroline!"

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah looked oddly at Elijah while Rebekah said "why do you want to know why Miss Mystic Falls knows Nik."

Before Elijah could respond Matt grabbed his phone and press record again so he can capture this moment.

Elijah who knew exactly what Matt was doing ask "is that really necessary?"

Matt who just looked at him and said "uh yeah"

Bonnie just snort at his comment while both Caroline and Elijah rolled their eyes. Like father like daughter.

"Why are you recording this quarterback?" Kol ask.

"Trust me you are going to want this recorded." Matt said.

"Shut up Matt!" Caroline said.

"What it's going to be priceless." Matt then continued backing up his argument about recording their reactions. Caroline who just give up and said "fine." And noticed her girls are getting tired. Caroline turned her head towards Elijah and ask "got a room for them to sleep? Their exhausted."

Elijah who just nodded his head showed Caroline the room where Josie and Lizzie will be sleeping.

While waiting for their return Matt shut off his phone so he can save the battery and Kol walked over to Bonnie and ask "missed me darling?"

"What's there to miss" Bonnie said while Matt and Rebekah laughed at Bonnie's comment for turning down Kol.

"One day Bonnie Bennet One day" Kol said.

"Yeah I wouldn't be holding breath if I were you."

After Bonnie and Kol did their 'flirting' for a few minutes Elijah and Caroline came back down after putting the girls asleep.

Rebekah who just couldn't wait anymore and ask "what the hell are you guys really doing here. I see you moved on to another brother of mine Caroline."

Matt and Bonnie had their eyes popped out knowing Elijah is going to find out about Klaus's history with Caroline.

Elijah tighten his jaw and very slowly ask Caroline "what does Rebekah mean move on to another brother Caroline?"

Matt grabbed his phone and press record again while Caroline hesitated.

ANSWER ME!" Elijah shouted causing Caroline to jump.

Klaus who didn't like how his brother talked to the girl of his dreams ran over to Elijah and had him against the wall with his hands around Elijah's throat.

"You will not speak to her like that! Why do you care how we know each other?" Klaus ask dangerously.

Elijah gasping for air and Caroline hearing his little of breaths said "let him go Klaus he's just being protective."

"And why is that?" Klaus ask.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY FATHER! NOW I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN LET ELIJAH GO NOW KLAUS!" Caroline said while shouting at Klaus to release Elijah.

Rebekah and Kol went into shock mode while Klaus let go of Elijah and said "What?"

Elijah who was gasping for air said "it's true. Caroline is my daughter.."

Klaus looked back and forth at Caroline and Elijah and turned back to Caroline and ask "did you knew? Did you knew the entire time?"

Caroline who couldn't believe what she was hearing said "seriously you think I knew. You think id let my Uncle flirt with me and buy me pretty things and did other stuff and would keep this from you. If I would have known I would have never ever let you dance with me at your mothers ball."

Klaus for the first time in forever didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean other stuff Caroline? Please tell me already I need to know what went down between you to." Elijah ask pleading Caroline to just tell him already.

Rebekah and Kol just shook their heads knowing this would destroy Elijah especially given the fact that their niece slept with her uncle.

Caroline took a deep breath and said "while Katherine was dying her daughter Nadia kidnapped Matt and buried him somewhere in the woods. So Bonnie, Jeremy and I split up and to find him. During my search, I ran into Klaus who told me he's never coming back to Mystic Falls after that day. All that he wanted was for me was to give him a answer on how I feel about him and I did then.." Caroline stopped couldn't bare to continue.

Elijah said "then".

"Then we had sex." Caroline said in a whisper but fully aware that Elijah heard her.

Not it was Elijah's turn to have Klaus up against the wall with his bare hand around his throat and said "you had sex with my daughter."

"I didn't know Caroline was your daughter." Klaus said.

"If I find out you go after her again with your dangerous charms it will be my turn to dagger you. Do you understand me brother." Elijah said.

"Yes." Klaus said.

"Leave and get out of my sight I don't want to look at you right now."

With that Klaus fled the household and leaving everyone speechless on what just happened.

Matt then stopped recording knowing this was getting bad.

And Kol being Kol said "that was entertaining. Did you guys see Nik's face after Elijah threating him it was priceless." Laughing so hard Rebekah couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm glad to know you find this amusing." Elijah said.

"Elijah" Caroline said trying to talk to her father about what he discovered.

"Not right now Caroline not right now. Let me sleep on it ok." Elijah said and all that Caroline could do was nod.

"What is with all the shouting going on. I'm trying to put- Elijah?" A new voice entered the room a person who Caroline cannot stand.

Elijah just smiled on seeing this person again and said "Hayley."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I have been receiving some comments about doing the incest route between Klaus and Caroline if you guys really want that than just let me know in the comments, however Klaroline will be a very slow burn. I also have another way for them to be together as well. Let me know which one you want and I will do it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hayley." Elijah said.

Hayley ran towards Elijah and hug him then kissed him and Elijah who kissed her back since he missed having her in his arms.

Caroline who couldn't believe what she was seeing. Were-slut was kissing her father and her father was kissing her what in the hell is going on here. Caroline knows for a fact that she won't be calling were-slut mother anytime soon!

"What in the hell is going on here?" Caroline ask really wanting to get her father and were-slut kissing out of her mind.

Elijah and Hayley stopped kissing after hearing Caroline and Hayley ask "what in the hell are you doing here?"

Caroline who didn't like Hayley's tone with her said "I ask first."

Matt and Bonnie just shook their heads knowing this is going to be bad real quick. Since Caroline does not like Hayley at all after Hayley snapped her neck, and once you snap Caroline's neck the first time you ain't going back. As well as getting between her and Tyler. Yup this is not going to end well.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend. Now it's my turn to ask what in the hell are you doing here?" Hayley ask Caroline.

"BOYFRIEND?" Caroline shouted and before anyone could say anything Caroline ran out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Elijah ask.

"You know just Mystic Falls being dramatic as always." Hayley said and Elijah didn't like how Hayley answered his question but kept that to himself for the moment at least.

Matt who knows the history between Hayley and Caroline, decided to tell Elijah the truth since he knew that Hayley wouldn't tell. "You see Elijah, Caroline never liked Hayley in the first place and it's a pretty darn good reason to."

"You don't know anything blue eye." Hayley said not wanting Elijah to know.

"Don't call him that!" Rebekah said.

Kol who never really liked Hayley in the first place didn't hear what Matt was going to say since he ran after Caroline to see how she was doing after seeing her father kiss Hayley.

"What happen Matthew?" Elijah ask again.

"Well when Hayley first got to Mystic Falls she volunteered to help Caroline break Tyler's sire bond obviously that didn't happen. In the middle of that Hayley began to grow feelings towards Tyler despite Tyler being in a relationship with Caroline to begin with and tried to break them up. Now I don't know why this happened but Hayley snap Caroline's neck and once you snap her neck it's hard getting her trust back." Matt said.

"Is that true did you snap Caroline's neck." Elijah ask Hayley.

"Um yeah but why do you care?" Hayley said.

Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie had their eyes popped out knowing that there is going to be another scream match.

"Because Caroline is my daughter! Now I was going to tell you how I figured it out but now I'm not considering I can't even look at you right now." Elijah said heartbroken after all if he can't talk Caroline into talking to Hayley then he knows what he has to do and it will break his heart.

Hayley who realize what she has done looked heartbroken but nodded anyway and walked back to where Hope was sleeping knowing there's no reasoning with Elijah once he already made up his mind.

Somewhere in New Orleans

Caroline just had to get out of that house. So much emotions are going inside of her right now. She just wants her mom to hold her and tell her it's going to be ok. If Josie and Lizzie woke up she knows that Bonnie will take care of them once she gets back.

After walking for a little bit Caroline saw a restaurant called Rousseau's and walked on in. Caroline found a seat by the bar and looked at her order menu. She needed some shots coming through her system and like now!

"What can I get you?" A woman asked.

"Something strong." Caroline replied.

"Bad day." The woman continued.

"Yes and I need something in my system to make everything go away please." Caroline said

"Sorry if I am trying to get to personal, I'm a Psychologist and I can tell something is bothering you I'm Cami."

"Caroline it's nice to meet you." Caroline said while shaking hands with Cami.

"There she is I was wondering if I were ever going to find you." A voice Caroline knows all too well.

Caroline who just closed her eyes for a second opened them and turn hear head to see Kol standing there in the door way of the restaurant.

"You two know each other?" Cami ask.

"Yes darling we do now can you please get Caroline's drink and don't mention this to Marcel ok." Kol said.

Cami who hesitated but nodded anyway went to get Caroline's drinks.

"She knows about vampires and is on vervain and is in Marcel's circle I'd be careful what I say around her if I were you." Kol said.

Caroline just nodded not wanting to get information about Marcel just yet she doesn't need to be in the middle of some kind of war. Where she's already in one.

"You want to tell me what that was about back at the house. Now don't give me wrong I don't like Hayley too but given your reaction when she kissed Elijah and he kissed back it wasn't pretty." Kol said trying to calm down Caroline and soothe her.

"She and I really didn't get along once she came to town. She and I were trying to help break Tyler's sire bond but obviously that didn't work and while that was happening she kept getting in between me and Tyler. Also she snapped my neck and I didn't liked that at all." Caroline said.

Kol who just shook his head knows Elijah isn't going to like hearing what his girlfriend did to his daughter said "Elijah isn't going to like this. What Hayley did to you was plain stupid."

"Thank you." Caroline said sincerely. She knew she liked Kol for a reason.

"Now how are you really holding up dear niece of mine?" Kol ask.

"First of all I'm not going to call you Uncle because that's just too weird and secondly I don't know everything is changing and I don't like that." Caroline said

"How is it you're my niece to begin with Elijah is an original and you're a baby vampire. Elijah wasn't supposed to be able to conceived how is it possible?" Kol ask really confused on how Elijah conceived a child.

"I- I don't know neither does he. Esther said my mother died after giving birth to me and Elijah tried to save her with his blood but she didn't have any blood in her system. Then fearing what people would do if they found out he had a baby he left and got help from Bonnie ancestry's but that was all she told us and what Elijah remembers. So I don't know how I'm even alive at this point." Caroline said.

"We will figure it out after all we do have a Bennett on our side." Kol said.

Caroline just smiled and nodded agreeing with Kol maybe Bonnie really is the answer to this mystery.

Cami returned to where Caroline and Kol sated at the bar and handed Caroline's drinks and went back to work.

"Well well well looks like we have a new vampire in my city." A new voice appeared out of the blue. Caroline turned to see a dark skin middle age man standing by the door of the restaurant.

"Marcel." Kol said not ready to face Marcel just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Marcel" Kol said not really wanting to confront Marcel on why there's a new vampire in his city. Great just great Kol thought to himself.

Marcel who notice Caroline was sitting next to Kol reach his hand out wanting to shake Caroline's "my name is Marcel."

"Caroline." Caroline said while shaking Marcel's hand.

"Now what are you doing in my city Caroline?" Marcel ask not liking how a new vampire in his city without his permission.

Before Caroline could respond Kol stepped in "she is a good friend of Rebekah's they go way back and Rebekah is doing something with Nik so I decided to look out for dear sweet Caroline."

Caroline just nodded and smiled since Kol obviously didn't want Marcel to know the truth and said "yup Kol's right. Rebekah and I go way back."

"Now you see I personally know Rebekah and she would've told me that she knew a Caroline." Marcel said not really buying Kol's story.

"You see Marcel was it? Rebekah and I just recently reconnected after her leaving when Mikeal was chasing her and me not wanting to get involved in that drama I left and recently Rebekah reached out and told me Mikeal was gone so we reconnected again." Caroline said.

Kol was impressed on how Caroline lied so easily towards Marcel maybe she really was an Mikealson after all.

Marcel thought for a minute then nodded and smiled said "ok ok I can see that. However there's some rules in my city. There's no eating the tourist, or using witch craft beyond the city limits. If you follow these simple rules we will get along just fine."

Caroline nodded and said" well lucky for you, you just met a vampire with self- control."

Marcel laughed at her comment and said "alright I see how this is going to go. You got spitfire I like that. Enjoy my city Caroline looking forward on getting drinks with you"

Caroline smiled and said "I shall enjoy this beautiful city."

Marcel laughed again and turned his head where Kol was sitting and said "Kol I'll be seeing you soon."

"Marcel." Kol said. With that Marcel turned back around and opened the door and left.

Caroline took a deep breath and said "so that's Marcel you mention earlier. Who is he?"

"He was Nik's former protégé. He was born in New Orleans, Louisiana in 1810 and yes before you ask he was a slave. Anyway 9 or 10 years later my siblings were walking along when Nik notice a governor was whipping Marcel after Marcel threw an apple at him. Liking his bravery Nik killed the governor and took Marcel in. Marcel lived with us until for almost 60 or more years later until Mikeal came and tried to kill them. My siblings thought Marcel has died in the fire Mikeal caused so they fled never looking back. Not until 6 years ago when Nik got a letter about a witch wanting to kill him. And thus this created a war between us and Marcel. Take on my words Caroline, Marcel is not to be trusted. Ask Rebekah." Kol said.

Caroline was processing everything Kol just told her and Caroline now knows to never tell Marcel the real reason why she is here.

Looking at his watch Kol said "it's getting late we should be heading home."

Caroline nodded and both her and Kol headed back to the mansion.

Meanwhile at the mansion after Hayley went upstairs

"So is anybody going to tell me the reason how Caroline is my niece?" Rebekah ask.

"In 1428 I met a women name Carolina Andrews I fell in love with her and in 1430 she was pregnant with my child. I do not know how I was able to produce. Anyway during her labor she died after giving birth to Caroline. I tried saving her but she had no blood in her system. I then compelled the caregiver and left. Soon I went and got help from Bonnie's ancestry to help protect Caroline. I don't know what happens next." Elijah said.

"What was her birth name?" Rebekah ask

"Carolina Rebekah Mikealson." Elijah said.

"Awe you gave her my name for her middle?" Rebekah ask.

"I figured it would gave you a less reason to be mad at me for keeping her a secret from you." Elijah said.

Rebekah who couldn't believe what she was hearing hugged her brother and said " I will never be mad from keeping this to me. I understand why you did because you thought Nik would've daggered you. In the past he would but everything has changed."

Elijah sigh and said "because it was Caroline that changed him right."

Rebekah nodded and said "I don't know what she did but somehow she changed him Elijah."

"It's true." Matt said then continued. " At graduation we were under attack by some witches and Klaus showed up because Caroline ask him to for some blood for Damon, then saw the witches attacking us and literally threw a graduation cap across one of the witches neck. Causing her to her death."

Elijah sigh and closed his eyes for a minute. Then opened them and said "She really was the reason for his nicest when we were in Mystic Falls."

Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie nodded their heads.

Shit Elijah thought he really needed to speak to Klaus but first he needs talk to Caroline about Hayley. Then he will confront his brother.

Noticing how late it was getting Matt, Bonnie and Rebekah were starting to get tired so they headed off to bed. Elijah who waited on his daughter and brother stayed up so he can see if Caroline has calmed down.

A few minutes later, the doors at the front of the mansion opened revealing to be Kol and Caroline.

Elijah sigh in relief knowing Caroline was ok.

"Elijah we got a problem." Kol said.

So close Elijah thought to himself.

"What is it?" Elijah said.

"Marcel knows about Caroline." Kol said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Marcel knows about Caroline." Kol said.

Elijah sigh and closed his eyes for a second. If Marcel knows about Caroline this could be very bad in deed he thought to himself.

After opening his eyes again Elijah ask "what happen? How does he know about Caroline?"

"After Caroline left I followed her all the way down to Rousseau's where she was talking to Cami, by the way I did warn Caroline of her, anyway we got to talking about some stuff then Marcel came in wondering why there was a new vampire in his city. I told Marcel she was an old close friend of Rebekah's and he seemed to buy it. Also Caroline can lie like no other man this girl really is a Mikealson. " Kol said

Caroline who blushed at the compliment and stayed quiet for a minute before Elijah ask her "are you ok did Marcel hurt you?"

Caroline shook her head no and she said "I'm fine. It's getting late I should get ready for bed."

Elijah who was slightly disappointed about not yet getting to talk to Caroline about Hayley nodded and let her leave.

After Caroline left Elijah ask Kol "what did she tell you about Hayley?"

"It's not my place brother. For now you should be careful about Hayley around Caroline. That subject is really sensitive for her."

"I know about what happen between Hayley and Caroline, Matthew was kind enough to tell me the truth. Now my question is how does Caroline feel about Hayley and I?" Elijah ask.

"I still can't tell you, I'm sorry brother but I want Caroline to know that she has my trust on not sharing her feelings. Ask her tomorrow after you get a good night rest." Kol said.

"Very well." Elijah said and both he and Kol went to bed.

The next day

Josie and Lizzie woke up the next day with their mommy sleeping next to them.

Hungry for breakfast the girls shook Caroline hard for her to get up.

"Wakkkkkkkkeeeeee uuuupppp mommyyyy." The girls yelled really to put some pancakes in their tummies.

Caroline woke up from her deep slumber and saw her girls on top of her. "Morning my darlings ready for breakfast?" Caroline ask the girls.

"Yesss we want pancakes!" Josie yelled.

"Shhh girls you need to be quieter. Everyone is still sleeping." Caroline said not wanting everyone to wake up from her girls yelling.

The girls nodded their heads after getting off of Caroline. Caroline climbed out of bed and reached for Josie and Lizzie and let them out of the bed. The three of them went downstairs and into the kitchen revealing no one in the kitchen.

Caroline sigh in relief knowing she doesn't want to speak to anyone especially Hayley.

Caroline went into the kitchen cabinet and saw the pancake mix. After reaching for the mix she went towards the countertop of the kitchen. After grabbing all of the ingredients for the pancakes she made the batch and turned on the oven and placed the pancake in the pan waiting to turn the pancake.

After making the pancakes for Josie and Lizzie a voice came into the kitchen "those smell good." It was Rebekah. Great Caroline thought.

"Thanks." Caroline said not wanting to fight with Rebekah especially in front of Josie and Lizzie.

Rebekah realizing Caroline not ready to talk just yet went and sat down next to Josie. Trying to get to know the girls.

"Are those good girls." Rebekah ask.

Both of the girls nodded and Lizzie said "mommy makes the best pancakes!"

"Ohhh she does they smell really yummy." Rebekah said.

Caroline who notice Rebekah wanted one ask her "would you like some? We got plenty left."

"Yes please, thank you Caroline." Rebekah said.

Caroline grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and placed a pancake on the plate and gave it to Rebekah.

"Thank you." Rebekah said again. This is a start Rebekah thought to herself. For Elijah's sake she really needs to get in Caroline's good gracious and let the past be in the past.

"Caroline while the girls are playing can we talk? Nothing bad I promise." Rebekah ask.

Caroline thought for a minute she agrees with Rebekah they do need to talk at least Rebekah is better than Hayley.

"Sure. How about after breakfast." Caroline said,

Rebekah nodded and continued to eat her pancake.

After breakfast the girls went into their guest room and played in their for a little bit. Considering the place is huge and there not use to that yet.

While the girls are in the room it was just Caroline and Rebekah. After silence was in the air for about three minutes Rebekah was the one who spook first. "I know we had some trouble in the past. But for Elijah's sake we need to let it go. After all you are my niece. And we are going to be family rather we like it or not. So lets buck up and try to get along."

"I agree. It's not fair for Elijah seeing us fight all the time. I'm tired of fighting with everyone I come across to. I already know I'm done having more and more secrets up my throat. I just want this to be over with." Caroline said who was now starting to have tears in her eyes.

Rebekah who never saw Caroline cry in her life got up from her chair and went to hug her. Surprisingly Caroline hugged Rebekah back which shocks them both. Rebekah said in a calm tone "I know this must be all very hard for you. Having an Original as a father and the rest aunt and uncles. But I can promise you everything is going to be ok. We will figure it out one step at a time. We will never harm you or the girls you all are safe."

Caroline nodded and said "I know you all won't hurt us. It's just how is everything going to go back to normal? Especially with Klaus? I can't see him right now."

"I know that is hurting not only you but also with Nik. Given the fact you are the first person ever in a thousand years to change him make him feel like human, its killing him." Rebekah said.

"I know and to be honest it's killing me to. How in the world is this going to work especially with Elijah daggering him with his eyes every time he see him." Caroline said

"like I said earlier we will figure it out. One step at a time." Rebekah said "Now what was that with Hayley? I've never seen you act like that."

Caroline sigh and said "I never trusted her from the beginning and yet again no one believed me. I just didn't like the fact that she snap my neck like that. I'm tired of being damage control and being the one who always has to be the bait when it comes taking down the enemies."

"What do you mean damage control? What has happen to you in the past?" Rebekah ask

"Ever since I was human I've always been getting hurt buy a vampire. Then when I got turned things only got worse."

"Who has hurt you in the past?" Rebekah ask

Caroline sat there in silence not wanting to let her past come back to her just yet.

"Caroline. You can trust me. You has hurt you? Please tell me." Rebekah ask again.

Caroline took a deep breath and said "Damon. Damon has hurt me in the past."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know a lot of you are wondering where Klaus is. He is somewhere in New Orleans clearing his head knowing he just found out Caroline is his niece. Klaus won't come back until the next chapter. I wanted Caroline to talk to everyone before entering Klaus back in the picture. And Caroline does know about Hope she was just in shock seeing Hayley and her father together.**

 **You're reviews are just awesome can't thank you guys enough. Keep them going!**

 **Happy Sunday!**

"Damon has hurt me in the past." Caroline said.

Rebekah knows what kind of person Damon is so knowing he has hurt Caroline before it's just not going to end well.

"What did he do?" Rebekah ask quietly.

Caroline took a deep breath and began telling her side of the story. "Well when Damon came to town. Of course he was obsessed with Elena and wanting to get back at Stefan he decided to use me in his mastermind plan. At first I didn't know he was a vampire. Not until in the middle of us having sex. Anyway Damon since then has compelled me to spy on my friends. To feed off of me and to have sex with me even though I didn't want to have sex with him. I begged and begged him to stop but he wouldn't."

Rebekah was now in the point of having tears in her eyes, and ask "how long has then been going on?"

"For a couple of weeks. Stefan finally figured out what Damon was doing to me and finally put a stop to it. Elena of course knew what Damon did to me but fell in love with him anyway. And that sets me off because she could fall in love with Damon but I no I couldn't even have some sort of feelings towards Klaus since he killed her aunt. I mean how far is that?" Caroline ask.

Rebekah for once didn't know what to say. Sure she thought Caroline was perfect and had Nik wrapped around her finger, but never would she expect Caroline would had a hard past.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Rebekah ask.

"No just Elena and Stefan." Caroline said.

"Man Nik and Elijah are going to loose their minds once they hear about this." Rebekah said.

Caroline had her eyes popped out and said "no. no way in hell are we going to tell them they will kill him especially Klaus."

"Exactly! He needs to be punished Caroline." Rebekah said.

"I agree. But Elijah and Klaus won't just punished him they will kill him. What will I tell Elena one she wakes up?" Caroline ask

"That Damon got exactly what he deserves." Rebekah said.

"Please, Rebekah I am begging you. Don't tell yet. I promise I will tell Elijah soon but not now. Please pretty please." Caroline said begging like a puppy.

Rebekah sigh and eventually gave in and said "find but you will tell them."

"Find." Caroline said.

"Well well well what do I see here is Caroline and Rebekah actually getting along?" A new voice ask entering the room.

"Shut up Matt." The girls both said together.

Matt just laughed knowing he was right. They were actually getting along.

"Who's getting along?" Another voice said entering the kitchen,

"Rebekah and Caroline are getting along." Matt said.

Bonnie just laughed while Rebekah and Caroline said again "Shut up Matt."

"What it's true." Matt said. This time everyone laughed.

Elijah who woke up from everyone's laughter went downstairs to see Caroline, Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie laughing. He likes knowing his sister and daughter were getting along.

"Good morning." Elijah said.

"Moring." Caroline, Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie said.

"How did you everyone sleep last night?" Elijah ask.

"Fine." Rebekah said.

"Good." Matt and Bonnie said.

"Fine." Caroline said.

Nodding his head knowing everyone was comfortable last night especially after hearing Caroline is his daughter.

Elijah ask "Caroline would you mind having lunch with me later today? We could go out where were surrounded by nonfamily members. Josie and Lizzie can come to."

Caroline said "Sure sounds great. I'm going to get them and myself ready for the day. Thanks Rebekah."

Rebekah nodded her head and smiled glad she could take off some of Caroline's stress this morning.

After Caroline left Elijah ask "what was that all about?"

"Girl talk. And no I'm not telling you." Rebekah said.

"Very well. Do me a favor if you don't mind. Marcel met Caroline last night make sure he doesn't plan on hurting her." Elijah ask Rebekah knowing how Marcel actually behaves in front of Rebekah.

"Of course." Rebekah said and with that Elijah left as well.

"Who is Marcel? I know Kol mention his name last night." Matt ask

"No one really. Just someone from our past." Rebekah said not wanting Matt to know how involved

"Please tell me he's not an Alexander?" Matt ask knowing how a dick Alexander was to her.

Rebekah threw a plastic cup at him and laughed knowing Marcel is far worse than Alexander.

"Who is Alexander?" Bonnie ask

"The reason I was almost late to graduation plus he was such a dick." Matt said.

"First of all I apologize for that and second of all Alexander was not a dick." Rebekah said.

"Then what was he then an ass hole. Or a douche bag?" Matt said.

Rebekah who smiled knowing how glad she was that Matt hates him for what he did to her said "fine Alexander was as dick."

Matt smiled in triumph knowing he won that small battle with Rebekah.

"I still don't know who this Alexander person still is though?" Bonnie ask.

Rebekah and Matt just laughed at her question and decided not tell answer Bonnie's question. And left the kitchen along with Bonnie.

Caroline walked over to the room where her and the girls are staying and decided to call Alaric. He should know about the girls grandfather after all.

After a few rings Alaric picked up "Hello"

"Hey Ric." Caroline said.

"Caroline oh my god are you ok?" Alaric ask

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I should give you a call." Caroline said.

"How is it going down there? When are you and everybody coming home?" Alaric ask

Caroline who thought for a minute to herself. Knowing she has no idea how long she will be staying.

"Care? You still there?" Alaric ask since Caroline has been quiet for a little bit.

"Sorry. Uh I don't know yet." Caroline said.

"Why? Shouldn't you guys be headed towards the airport right about now?"

"That's the thing Ric. I don't know how long we will be staying here. You see there has been developments here in the past matter of days." Caroline said.

"Let me guess between you and Klaus." Alaric said.

"No between me and Elijah." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" Alaric ask.

"Elijah is my father." Caroline said.

"WHATTT!" Alaric screamed.

So Caroline retold Alaric all that happen. Between her being kidnapped by Esther. Revealing to her that Elijah was her father. The big fight between Klaus and Elijah. Everything.

Alaric laughed knowing he would have loved to see the fight between Klaus and Elijah.

"It isn't funny." Caroline said.

"Yes it is Care. Klaus was obsessed with you and now he can't even be with you." Alaric said still laughing.

"Shut up Ric." Caroline said.

"Nah. I'm good." Alaric said still laughing.

After a few minutes of calming down he ask "so what does this mean about you. Are you staying down there or coming back?"

"I don't know I know I want to get to know Elijah personally. The girls already love Kol and Rebekah. I still personally haven't talk to Klaus yet. And by the way the girls are calling Elijah grandfather. Since they didn't have one before." Caroline said.

Alaric sigh and said "alright. I'm on my way."

"Ric you don't have to." Caroline said.

"Yes I do. Considering the Originals are yours and the girls family. I need to talk to them as well." Alaric said.

"Fine." Caroline said.

"I'll be there sometime tonight." Alaric said.

"Alright see you then." Caroline.

"See you then." Alaric hung up.

And Caroline shut off her phone and sat on her bed knowing this is going to be a very long day ahead of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating at all this week. I have been sick but luckily I'm all better yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Wednesday**

It's going to be a long day for Caroline today. First off she and Elijah and the girls are going to have lunch for the first time. Second of all Alaric is coming. And considering how the Originals and Alaric do not get along. It should be an interesting time here in New Orleans.

After calling Alaric. Caroline decided to get ready for the day along with her girls. Caroline wore a green summer dress while Josie wore a pink shirt with butterflies on them and shorts. While Lizzie wore a purple shirt with butterflies and shorts.

It will be a good day. Caroline thought to herself.

"Mommy, where is grandpa taking us out to lunch?" Josie ask.

"I don't know baby. I've never been here before but your grandfather has so he will have to pick one out for us today." Caroline said.

Satisfied with her mother's answer Josie nodded.

After being upstairs in their guess room for a while Caroline looked at the clock and suddenly it was lunchtime.

Caroline said "girls lets get going and see where grandpa is taking us today." Caroline open their bedroom door and took one hand of both of the girls and headed downstairs.

While heading downstairs Caroline saw Rebekah and Matt talking aka probably flirting. Bonnie reading a glimore. And her father waiting for her.

"Ready girls?" Elijah ask

"Yesssss!" The girls scream at the same time. Clearing they were hungry.

"Let's go." Elijah said. Before heading out Elijah looked at Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie and said "try not to burn down the house while were gone."

Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie laughed.

"See I can be funny." Elijah said and with that he, Caroline, and the girls headed off to lunch.

While Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie laughed again since Elijah really is bad at jokes.

After leaving the house, Elijah, Caroline, and the twins found a restaurant Rousseau's go figured.

"Are you sure this is kid friendly?" Caroline ask knowing since the last time she was here it was a bar.

Elijah nodded and said "of course. It just has alcohol here. I would never bring them here if it wasn't kid friendly."

Caroline satisfied with his answer nodded. The four of them found an empty table and the waitress came and got their drink orders, and went to fill up their drinks and came back and got their orders. While waiting for their food an old 'friend' stop by to say hello.

"Well, well, well, it's the old friend of Rebekah's who just so happens so have lunch with Elijah."

"Marcel." Elijah said.

Ignoring Elijah's comment, Marcel turned to his attention to the blonde vampire. "Hello, Caroline. Long time no see."

"Marcel." Caroline said not really wanting to cause drama.

Seeing the twins Marcel just couldn't really hold back on what he was seeing. "Now who are these cuties?" Marcel ask.

"There my daughters." Caroline said. While Elijah closed his eyes not wanting Marcel to find out about his granddaughters.

"How could these be your daughters? When you're a vampire?" Marcel ask Caroline.

"That's non of your business." Caroline said,

Marcel just laughed and said "relax I don't hurt kids."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but it's true. Marcel doesn't hurt kids." Elijah said.

"There names are Josie and Lizzie. And I'm not going to tell you how there mine. Girls say hi." Caroline said.

"Hi." Josie said.

"Hi." Lizzie said and both girls continue coloring after introducing themselves.

"I thought you were a friend of Rebekah's why are you here with her brother?" Marcel ask.

"What I can't be friends with both." Caroline said.

"I like you." Marcel said.

Elijah grunted his teeth. First his own brother likes Caroline now his enemy likes Caroline, great.

"Yeah. I'll pass." Caroline said.

Marcel just laughed and said "ok I see where this is going. I have business to attend. Fare well sweet Caroline, girls, Elijah." And with that Marcel left.

Caroline groaned knowing great another creepy girl crushing on her.

Elijah smiled seeing Caroline not being smitten by Marcel's charm.

Caroline who saw Elijah smiled and said "what"

"I just like the fact you do not fall for Marcel's charm." Elijah said.

"Well considering he was with my 'aunt' and is still chasing her it's just wrong letting me fall for his charms." Caroline said.

"Don't you forget that too. Marcel is dangerous." Elijah said.

"I know Kol told me. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Caroline ask.

Elijah took a deep breath and said "my brother."

Caroline groaned again and ask "do we really have to talk about that? Can't we talk about something else?"

"Sure, would you like to talk about Hayley then?" Elijah ask.

"Can't we talk about those two later. There's so much history with both of them, I'm not ready to talk about it." Caroline said,

Elijah nodded knowing he doesn't want to push Caroline just yet.

Instead he just changed the topic "after lunch why not we explore New Orleans for a little bit. Then head home and wait for Alaric to show up."

"That sounds like an excelled idea." Caroline said.

So Caroline, Elijah, and the girls finished their lunch and headed out to explore what New Orleans has to offer.


	12. Chapter 12

While Caroline, Elijah and the girls were out in New Orleans. Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie were at the house doing absolutely nothing. Rebekah and Matt were talking while Bonnie was reading.

A voice came in from the front doors "is it safe to come in?"

Rebekah, Matt and Bonnie stopped what they were doing and looked up and saw that it was Klaus standing in the hallway.

After being done with being in shocked of Klaus's return Rebekah sigh and said "yes. You're safe."

Klaus nodded and went straight into the living room.

"Where have you been?" Matt ask.

"None of your bloody business." Klaus said.

"Just trying to make conversation." Matt said.

After a few minutes of silence Klaus asked "where is everyone?"

"Kol is somewhere being Kol. While Elijah took Caroline and the twins out to lunch." Bonnie said. While Klaus nodded in respond.

"Daddy!" a little girl ran down from the stairs and saw Klaus standing in the living room. While wanting to

"Hope ah little wolf I miss you." Klaus said to Hope while having Hope in his arms.

"I miss you to daddy. Daddy where have you been?" Hope ask since it's been a few days where she hasn't seen him.

"I've been attending business meetings little wolf." Klaus said.

"For the past two days?" Hope ask.

"Yes for the past two days." Klaus said.

Bonnie and Matt who never met this little girl was curious on who she is, so bonnie ask "Klaus who is this?"

Klaus who looked up at Bonnie and said "this here Bennett is my daughter Hope. Hope I want you to meet Bonnie and Matt they along with a few guests will be staying with us for awhile."

Hope wave and said "hi"

While Bonnie and Matt smiled and waved back.

Hayley who now decided to join in on the family came in the living room and said "morning."

"Hi mommy!" Hope said.

"Hey baby." Hayley said.

Hayley looked around and saw that half of the family was gone and ask "where is everyone?"

"Elijah took Caroline and the twins out to lunch while Kol is somewhere being Kol." Matt said.

Hayley rolled her eyes when she heard the name Caroline. Since Caroline is the reason Elijah being mad at her for the moment.

"What have I miss?" Klaus ask. Seeing that Hayley rolled her eyes after Matts comment.

"You missed a big confrontation last night." Matt said.

Hayley groaned knowing Klaus is going to find out about her history with Caroline. Great just great thought Hayley to herself.

"Man this is going to be good." Bonnie said.

"You two can't be serious about having this conversation again." Rebekah said.

"Come on Beks Klaus reaction is going to be priceless." Matt said.

"What happen?" Klaus growled.

"Maybe Hope shouldn't be here right now. Considering you're not going to like it." Bonnie suggests.

Klaus nodded and turned to Hope and said "go upstairs to your room little wolf. I'll be up there soon."

Hope nodded and said "ok daddy." And with that Hope ran upstairs.

"Now that Hope is gone what happen?"

Rebekah closed her eyes for a second then opened them and said "Elijah find out about something. And let's just say he wasn't happy about it."

"Well out with it. What did he find out?" Klaus ask angrily

"He found out about Caroline's history with Hayley." Bonnie said.

Klaus turned angrily towards Hayley and said "What happen?"

Hayley who doesn't want Klaus to find out said "nothing happen?"

Klaus who doesn't believe her said "I don't believe you."

Hayley who sigh and gave up and said "I might have done something to her that might have made her upset."

"Well? What did you do?" Klaus ask.

Hayley took a deep breath and said "I might've gotten between her and Tyler and might've maybe snap Caroline's neck."

Klaus who couldn't believe what he just heard ran over towards Hayley and snap her neck and said "that was for Caroline."

After snapping Hayley's neck the gang heard a knock on the front door. Rebekah who knew Klaus wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now went and opened the door to reveal Alaric and an unwelcome visitor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Salvatore?"

Damon moved his shoulders up and down said "it's a free country Barbie Klaus I can be here if I want to."

Rebekah who lean closely towards Damon and whisper in his ear and said "it might be a free country but once Klaus finds out what you did to Caroline. I would be ready to run for 500 years if I were you."

Damon's eyes pop out of his head after hearing Rebekah's comment. Great this is going to turn out swell. Damon thought to himself. Now Damon has to be on Klaus's good side before or if Klaus finds out about his history with Caroline.

Rebekah winked at Damon and turned to Alaric and said "there not here."

"Hello to you too. Then where are they?" Alaric ask.

"I bloody don't know somewhere in the city. Relax the girls are safe with having Elijah by their side." Rebekah said.

Alaric nodded and said "good."

"Come on in." Rebekah said. Damon and Alaric went in after Rebekah and lead them down to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Matt ask towards Damon.

"It's a free country Donovan." Damon said.

"Why is there a girl sleeping on the floor?" Alaric ask

Bonnie sigh and said "Klaus found out that Hayley snap Caroline's neck and decided to snap Hayley's neck in return."

"How was Elijah's reaction?" Klaus ask.

"He couldn't even look at Hayley and told her to leave his sight." Matt said.

Klaus grinned knowing Elijah is about to be done with Hayley.

Klaus turned towards Damon and said "now Salvatore I don't care if you're here however there are children here and you will be on your best behavior. Got it"

Damon gulped and nodded he sure hopes as hell that Klaus doesn't find out what he did to Caroline. If he went as far as snapping Hayley's neck who knows what Klaus will do to him.

"Good." Klaus said.

Matt who notice how much tension was getting in the house ask Rebekah "hey Beks want to grab some lunch?"

Rebekah who smiled and said "sure."

And then Rebekah and Matt left the house.

"Well things are about to get even more interesting around here." Klaus said grinning knowing Marcel is not going to like having Matt around Rebekah.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been super busy lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day! Enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome!**

Caroline never thought spending the day with Elijah Mikaelson would be a great day. After they had lunch Elijah took the girls on museum tours, shopping, and walking around New Orleans. When they got to the house at 4:00, Lizzie and Josie were exhausted by the time they got home. When Caroline and Elijah entered the Mikaelson house they didn't even notice Alaric and Damon when they brought the twins upstairs for their nap. As well as dropping their bags of stuff they got from shopping in their guest room.

Once Caroline and Elijah came down stairs Caroline saw Damon and ask "what the hell are you doing here?"

"New place thought I would check it out." Damon said.

Caroline turned to Alaric and said "seriously."

Alaric smiled and said "Damon promised to be on his best behavior. Right Damon."

Instead of answering Damon just nodded, while Caroline just rolled her eyes.

Noticing their children are not with their mother Alaric ask "where are the girls."

"There taking a nap." Caroline said.

Alaric nodded.

"Where is everyone?" Elijah ask since it was only Alaric and Damon in the living room.

"Bonnie and Klaus are in the kitchen with Hayley and Hope. While Matt took Rebekah out to lunch." Alaric said.

Caroline got butterflies in her stomach after hearing Klaus was in the house. It's been a few days since she last saw him after finding out she was his niece. She has no idea how Elijah was going to react seeing him again.

And on top of that Hayley was here as well.

"Who is here? I thought I heard the door open." A new voice entered the room.

Hayley great Caroline thought.

Elijah stood firm and said "just me, Caroline and the girls."

Instead of answering Hayley got real nervous but nodded anyway.

Caroline who can since the tension in the room said "I'm going to go to the kitchen to see Bonnie."

After leaving the living room, Caroline entered the kitchen and saw Klaus, Bonnie and Hope sitting down at the kitchen table. Hope was coloring, while Bonnie and Klaus were looking at her glamour.

Hope who saw Caroline first ask "who are you?"

Klaus and Bonnie looked up and saw Caroline smiled and said "my name is Caroline. What is your name?"

Now it was Hope's turn to smile and she said "my name is Hope. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too sweetie." Caroline said then Hope went and finished her drawings.

"How was your day with Elijah?" Bonnie ask.

"It was nice. We went to lunch, took a tour at a museum went shopping, and walked around New Orleans." Caroline said.

"That's nice." Bonnie said.

"It was then we ran into this guy name Marcel. Man he is such a creep." Caroline said.

Klaus whos eyes popped out ask "you ran into Marcel?"

Caroline nodded and said "yup I don't know what Rebekah sees in him."

Klaus laughed and said "well Rebekah will take any guy who gives her slight attention."

"Matt is so much better then Marcel though." Caroline said.

"Don't tell anyone this or I'll denied. But I completely agree." Klaus said.

Causing both the girls to laugh.

"Is that laughter I hear in here?" Kol ask entering the room.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie ask.

"Here and there. Catching up with our dear friend Marcel and seeing what he is up to." Kol said.

Klaus was interested on finding out about Marcel was up to and ask "Well?"

Kol closed his eyes for a second then opening them and said slowly "he was bragging to his friends on how he found a new blonde vampire in town. That maybe he would want to take on a date."

Caroline groaned and said "seriously. Why is it that all rude, mean vampires like me?"

Kol laughed at her comment and said "Nik want to collaborate on that."

Klaus growled instead of responding to Kol.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said "Klaus be nice. He was only kidding."

"So how are we going to handle this Marcel situation?" Bonnie ask trying to save the subject for Kol's sake.

"Where not." Klaus said.

Caroline frowned and ask "what do you mean?"

"You are going to stay away from Marcel at all cost. I will talk to Rebekah about Marcel backing off of you. But in the mean time you will stay here. Marcel is too dangerous for you to be around." Klaus said.

"I can take care of myself." Caroline said defensively.

Klaus who doesn't believe her said "alright love, if you can take care of yourself why did you need help at graudation? Or the time Alaric was trying to kill you?"

"Are you serious? Those don't count." Caroline said.

"Sure they do love." Klaus said.

Caroline groaned knowing Klaus was right "fine, I will stay here and mop around knowing it will be boring being here all the time. Instead of shopping or exploring New Orleans." Caroline said trying to make Klaus change his mind about staying here in the house.

"Good. Have fun love." Klaus said then left Caroline, Kol, Bonnie, and Hope in the kitchen.

"This should be fun to watch." Kol said while laughing.

 **A/N: I know this is a short chapter but given I haven't written anything in a few days and considering it is a holiday. I thought I would give you guys a treat.**


End file.
